Justice Lords Book 1: Rise of the New Titans
by TruShadowKing
Summary: Ever wonder exactly why Lord Batman built the Dimesional Portal in the first place? Find out in this alternate universe telling of an alternate universe ruled by dictators called the Justice Lords. Multiple Parings Main BM/WW Minor GL/HG NW/BG Supergirl/Robin III and others


**Ahhh finally my first dive into my fave comic universe DC :) The DC Animated Universe to be exact. My Alternate Universe version of the aftermath of A Better World...which is a alternate universe its self lol. Basically my telling of what happened after the Justice Lords are defeated and sent back to their own universe.**

 **Hints of Injustice: Gods Among Us and the Justice League Beyond 2.0 #17-#24 so *SPOILER ALERT* for those storylines...kinda**

 **I present the first book in my Rebirth of a Dream Series**

 **Justice Lords Book 1: Rise of the New Titans**

* * *

 **Ch 1: A Change In the Wind**

 **Batcave**

Batman watched through his bat computer as the Justice League with help from their Luthor nonetheless took down the Justice Lords. From what he could gather the weapon Luthor was using wasn't lethal and if he guessed was an energy disruptor taking away their powers. Quickly he pressed a few key commands and the hi-tech computer began scanning the weapon for...later purposes. While it went to work he kept watching the feed and heard these words from his world's Superman.

"Everything he does from now on is your fault!" Lord Superman yelled to his counterpart

Lord Batman thought to himself that Clark wasn't wrong in that statement and he wasn't sure if it was directly thrown at the league Superman or by some means knowingly directed to him as he watched the battle. He was sure however that the Justice League could handle whatever their Luthor would throw their way without killing him...he hoped.

He shut the feed down after he watched the League detain his friends, they'd be bringing them back soon through the portal. As he mentally prepared himself for the conversation he knew was coming, he picked up the phone and dialed a number.

 **Metropolis**

Lois Lane once an award winning reporter sat in her penthouse doing what she did whenever she knew Superman was away from the planet she cried. Despite her strong tough as nails attitude in these dark times she wept. She wept for the old days when Superman was loving, kind hearted and fought for the right reasons, when they were heroes and not dictators for 'Justice'.

She knew the death of The Flash drove them or more so Superman off this deep end and deep down she really only felt that the rest went along with his new idea of justice either out of fear of Superman or simply blindly following him. Well except 1 person…she knew Bruce and she knew that he didn't readily agree with everything going on but remained in his cave for the better half of two years only making the occasional appearance as Bruce Wayne in the public eye. If she figured anything he went along with everything going on even the pacification of Gotham's villains while he bided his time waiting for the correct moment to strike. This is what she hoped what she held on to as the last shred of hope of being free of this oppressive justice. She wondered what would happen if he did bring them down how things would change, could they really charge the Lords for anything.

Despite the more harsh extremes of the Lords occupation the pros surprisingly enough outweighed the cons. The world was free from crime and wars even the small laws like liter control were enforced. In 2 years 85% of earth's villains had been 'pacified' while the more 'rowdy' villains were exterminated. If she were a betting woman she guessed that maybe 15% of villains left either stopped being villains altogether or were simply in hiding.

Suddenly bringing her out of her thoughts her phone rang something that hadn't happened in a long time. A guard came in the apartment and answered the phone to verify who it was and then handed the phone to Lois who flipped him off when he turned to leave.

"Hello" she answered

"Hello Lois" she heard a gravelly voice she hadn't heard in a long time

She sneered "What do you want Bruce?" she asked harshly the weight of everything that had been going on evident in her voice

Batman sighed hearing the tone of her voice and prepared to deliver the news "Lois I've called to tell you that Superman and the other Lords...have been taken down…it's over" he said in a slightly softer Bruce Wayne type voice the words still sounding impossible to believe himself

Lois remained silent for a moment she couldn't believe her ears the oppression was over and Superman he… "You're joking right cause if you are I can assure you it's not funny"

Going back to his Batman voice "Lois I'm dead serious listen I'm not going to explain everything over the phone when the others get back and are locked up I will explain then…everything is going to change...again I'll see you soon" Batman hung up

Lois was speechless if this was true if what Bruce was saying was real then he was right everything was going to change again, but would that change be for better or for worse.

 **Batcave**

After getting off the phone with Lois as if on cue the League Batman contacted him

"We're ready" his counterpart stoically ordered

"Very well" he responded activating the teleporter the hum of the machine activating was heard and soon the portal opened and soon the Justice League brought the defeated Lords into the Batcave. What happened next was exactly expected by Batman.

"YOU!" Lord Superman bellowed out "You betrayed us…you betrayed me how dare you!"

"But why!" John Stewart joined in the bellowing

Hawkgirl glared at him "Batman what have you done?" she yelled while Jonn and Diana just glared at him

Batman stood silent for a moment while he heard the constant yells directed at him, Hawkgirl's choice of words sparking interest in him but he brushed it aside for now.

"Because we were wrong" was all he said before he directed the League to take them to the same prison they were held in, the words he spoke enough to silence them all.

Soon they were transported to the prison and confined to their cells, where Lord Batman asked the League to wait so they could hear the reason behind all of this; they were only waiting for one person Lois Lane. Soon the escort arrived and Lois entered the prison and made her way to the holding cells. Upon arrival she saw two sights that shocked her, there were 7 other heroes standing before her while the 5 she knew all too well were indeed locked up.

"You weren't joking were you…" she said staring right at her Superman as he sat in his cell "…you really did it?"

"Yes Lois I did...although I did have some help" Batman answered stoically figuring what her next question would be

"But why?" she asked the same question asked earlier by his former comrades

Batman sighed as he began to tell his tale "At first I thought what we were doing was right, after what Luthor had done and what he was about to do my exact words were…"

 _"Well…it had to be done"_

"…that's what I kept telling myself over and over again but after everything YOU started to do…how YOU started to change I knew everything was wrong" he finished looking dead at Clark who had pure hatred on his face Bruce was sure if he still had his heat vision he would end up looking like Luthor

He snarled "You self-righteous son of a bitch we ended world hunger, we ended crime and war we…" Lord Superman tried to plead until he was interrupted

"You ended freedom...forcing everyone to obey the set rules…your rule we slowly became the oppressors, dictators instead of heroes…" Batman paused looking at every single one of his former team his covered eyes once again landing on Clark "…do you remember what you said to us aboard the watch tower after we formed the League?"

The caused Lord Superman to widen his eyes for but a moment and then the seething hatred for his former friend returned "Yes…I do" he answered coldly at his point all the other lords were thinking about everything that had happened up to this point as they listen to Batman speak

"You said that as a team, we could be a force that could truly work for the ideals of peace and justice. Look at the world you've created now tell me does it feel like we've worked for the ideals of true peace and justice..." he waited for Superman's response or from any of the others when he heard nothing he continued "...or did those worlds lose meaning to you after you murdered Luthor."

"You bastard you are just as responsible for everything we've done as we are..." Lord Superman yelled banging on his glass cell door "...yet you stand there a traitor to our cause"

"YOUR CAUSE Superman a cause that not everyone shared the same outlook in..." Lord Batman then looked at Green Lantern and Hawkgirl "...you sided with Superman because you thought it was the right thing to do. He's my friend as well and I get that, but the world is not better off now as a police state, yes some of the things that have been put into effect over the last two years have been for the better but at what cost"

Before it could go on any further Flash spoke up silencing everyone for a moment "Enough...I know that there are things you guys need to work out but..." turning to Lord Batman "...could you get to point already"

"Agreed also I've noticed that most of the conversation was directed toward Lord Superman, Lord GL and Lady Hawkgirl..." Diana asked "...why is it that you've left out my counterpart and Lord Manhunter"

"Simple..." Lord Batman begin

"No..." Lord Superman uttered under his breath as Bruce continued

Lord Bats pulled a controller out of his belt and pressed few buttons opening Lady Diana and Lord Jonn's cells letting them walk out "...they were working with me the entire time to oppose you Clark"

Diana and Jonn stood next to Lord Batman "We understand if you are upset with us Clark but know that you were leading us down a path of darkness and I could not willingly travel it with you. While man's world is flawed they do have to potential be greater than what they are if lead the right way not forced"

Clark glared at her in disgust "And what about you Jonn why did align yourself with that backstabbing bastard" he growled out

"I had seen what year of oppression did to a civilization on mars, eventually the people would have tried to rise up and break free from your...our rule and do you really think you could have stopped them without killing them so I chose the alternative and formulated plans with Bruce and Diana to over throw you without killing you. I used my mental abilities to converse without your all hearing ear in the loop and also through hypnotic suggestions lessened your wrath and made you consider lobotomizing as an option instead of killing..."

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH all of you get out of my sight" Lord Superman yelled at the top of his voice

Knowing that much was still to be said but not wanting to press the matter right now Lord Batman ushered everyone out of the holding area. As they walked through the halls Batman strode next to Lord Batman.

"Tell me what happen to Dick, Barbara and Tim" he asked of his counterpart

Lord Batman looked at his League counterpart and smiled

 **The Watchtower -** 2 Hours Ago (After the League leaves Lord World and before their final battle)

The halls of the Watchtower containment area held heroes and former friends and family of the lords. They opposed the will of Superman new laws and would have ended up in Arkham with two holes in their head if not for Lord Batman convincing Clark he would reeducate them to see what they were doing was right.

Today though it was oddly quiet, as normally there would be some kind of sound a conversation or something happening but at this very moment it was silent even the five guards in the area found it unsettling that is until the doors opened and footsteps were heard.

The guards stood at attention as their commander entered the hall. Meanwhile the prisoners had other gestures and glares for the high ranking man. The man with his black cape flapping with each step walked up to the cell that had the name of Drake, Tim above it.

"To what do I owe this unwanted pleasure Red X" Tim asked lying on his bed pure hatred heard in his voice

The man now known as Red X stood silent before the young adult who had nothing but seething hatred for the black clad figure standing before him. "Kid you can hate me all you want to but this is for your own good Drake...you'll see" his responded his voice sounding almost mechanical

Tim growled jumping up from his bed to beat on the glass cell doors "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER WAS THAT FOR MY OWN GOOD TO YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Remaining stoic "Calm down Drake I've told you before that was an accident" Red X defended at the memory of the death of Dick Grayson aka Nightwing

Another voice begins to call out "Accident or not you killed the man I loved...If I ever get out of this cell I. will. Kill. You!"

He heard her voice and turned to face the tan beauty known as Starfire as she sat in the back corner of her own cell glaring flaming daggers at him. While the threat didn't bother him he knew if they weren't suppressing all the meta's powers she could maybe back it up.

Red X began to make a joke to further enraging the alien princess before the comlink in his mask began to beep he pressed it to answer and was about to speak until he heard two words.

 _"It's time"_

Red X stood silent the weight of what those words meant pressing down on his shoulders. He looked and surveyed all the cells and how many people they held, sighing he put his plan in motion.

"Guards come here I want to make an example of this alien since she is so dead set on killing me let's give her a go" X sounded off

The guards smirked and chucked as all of them headed over to her cell. The only reason all of them went is because they all wanted to see Red X put the tan bitch in her place. As they gathered one prepared to open the cell while the other four stood watch with weapons trained on Starfire.

"You are trash you hear me you are pure filth you bastard" one Oliver Queen yelled out from his cell several rows down

"If you do anything to hurt her I'll rip your black soul out" Raven declared from her cell right next to Star's cell

Kara growled from her cell next to Tim's "My cousin will hear about this. What will he think of this?"

Red X stood behind the guards hearing all of these threats and simply smiled under his mask, what happened next made all those yelling out promises of death halt their tongues.

The guard got his key card out to open the cell but it never happened. Red X jumped up and kicked the two guards closest to him; other quickly turned his gun on him but was met with an elbow to his face knocking him out. He then disappeared as the other two begin to shoot at him only to reappear in between them the X's on the back of his hands grew and turned in to buzz saws. He began to slice the guns up then unleashing a bone braking combo on the last two guards dropping them to the floor.

"Ok what the hell is going on?" Tim asked the question that was on everyone's mind

Red X not answering and knowing that this little fight had been seen and most likely more of Superman's Army where on the way, he quickly tossed an X-rang and the computer consul by the door destroying it and keeping the door from opening. The destruction also corrupted the locking system of the holding cells and all the doors opened. As if a scene from a horror movie Red X stood there as the occupants of the cells slowly exited their cells. The faces of the captured heroes held differing expression some confused some happy and then there was Starfire.

The Tan titan dashed out of her cell toward Red X, now free of the cells power dampeners each step got heavier and heavier till she was flying towards him. Suddenly she grasped him by his collar slamming him into the closest wall, she figured her strength wasn't back to full power yet otherwise the impact would have shattered his body.

"Starfire!" Beast boy yelled out

"I told you X I promised if I ever got out of that cell, I'd kill you" Starfire growled out as she stared at the man in front of her

The masked man still remained stoic and cocky like the threat of his life ending meant nothing to him "Well...what are you waiting for?" he asked not single hint of fear in his voice

Everyone had finally padded out of their cell and now looked on as Starfire was about to end the life of a man none of them help any sympathy for. Starfire reached her hand up to grasp the top of the man's mask.

She then leaned in close to him "I want to see the eyes of the coward who murdered the man that I loved, only then will I end your life."

What happened next was something nobody was prepared for as Starfire yanked the mask off of the man's head the sight of the person behind the mask made her and practically everyone in the area gasp out of pure shock. Only one thing could be said in response of such a sight and the enraged alien was the one to utter the words.

"Richard?"

* * *

 **So yea tell me what you think I honestly felt like this wasnt my best work that it feels kinda off some how if you see it too let me know what you think with a review thanks - ShadoKing**


End file.
